


vent

by shslsoftie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Mental Instability, Other, vent - Freeform, vent book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslsoftie/pseuds/shslsoftie
Relationships: None





	vent

ņ̵̢͓̰͔̯̭̟͔͕̻͚̱͎͒̅̔͜ǫ̶̡͙̣̹̤͔̖̬̠͚̒̎͐̽͑͋̓̏̕͜t̷̹̭̰̗̳̼͓̯̝̙͙̣̲̀ ̵͈̭̥̓͆̏̄̆̆̍̉̚̕̕r̴͕̮͙̜̤̒͑̏͌̾̔̀͂̃̅̎͂̿̂͊e̷̩̋ą̴̳̖̺͍̳̝̻̈̀̅̽͛̐̊͂̈̕͜ļ̴̢̢̦̱̱̬͓͍̫̻̺͚̥̱̔ ̸͚̞̣̫̮͑͋̄̍̿͛͛ṉ̵̛̩̲͍͛̎̐̿̈̈͋͛̋̕͝o̴̢̻̬̟̙̥̳̦͙͚̙͈͓̅̉̇͊̊̊̿̐̕͜ͅt̶̢͓͇͖̻̓ͅ ̵̡̢̱̰̺̺̱͇̼̝͙͈̖̀̉͊̆̈́̃͗͐ŗ̵͚̯̪̗͓̺͙̩͕̲͈̹̑̎̏̎̊̋̑͂̆̊̾̚͜͝͝e̵̙̗͙̜̠̍̊a̸̛͙̗͉͓͉̍̽̓͜l̴̺͙͓͍̩͍͓͓̪͓̒̓̔̕ ̷̡̗͓̜͉̲͉͓̫̝̲͎̼̈́͛͂̍ͅṉ̷̤̙̞̊̈͋̆͛̂́̀̅͑͘ͅo̴̢͔̎͂̀͐̉̄̄̀́̀́̕̕͝ţ̵̡̧̫̪̻̰͈̪̻̬̼̪̊̾ ̴̡̣̣̙̲̩̰͉̺̭͔̫̭̿̐̆̒́̾̍̐̓̆͂̉̿͘͜ͅȑ̶̘͍̭̦̱͖͉̟̎͆̈̾̍͒̂̔̕͝e̷̛͚͉̔̎͂̌̀͛̓̐̽å̸̦͇̹̌͛͒̕͘ͅl̴̡͚̥̭̱̫̗͌̑͆̐̋͑͆̂̋̓̋͌̍̋̀͜ ̴̞͈͈̙̩̑ṉ̸̼̆͛̈́̽̄̅̏͌̽̔͊͒͐ơ̷͚͕̝͉̦̮̘͎͛̅̒̊͐̇̋͠͠t̵̥͎͋̈̽̅͌ ̷̖͎̬̝̪̌͐̍̂̉̈́͝͝r̵̨̖̩̟̝̻̞̐̅͊͘͜͠é̶̗̺̯̯͈̙͉̮͈̦͎͚̈́̈͗̀̄̒̀̈́̚̕͠ä̴͍̳́̃͋̇̈͆͒̎̏̇̆͐̚͝l̸̮̝̰̮͎͚͎̭̮̐̄ͅ ̴̦̖͎̣̰͙̤̺͇̳̜̑̈̂̐͘͝n̸̢̢̠̬̙̩̬̭̮͈͚̳̙͋̉̃̒̈́̓̄ͅo̶̡̜̻̦͚̗͔͖̠͉̽̀́͒̿͠ţ̴̥̥͓͙̣̀͂̂̑ ̶̢̧̡͎͕͚̟͇̠̰̘̲͍̅̐̓͆̈̅͌͆ͅͅŗ̸̛͔̩̮̭̱̝̝̠̼̠̤͖͗̾̿͒̾͛̈́̒̕͝ȩ̵̡̻̞̫̱̳̼̽à̵͇̏̎̈́̌̈͗͘͘l̸͍͙̬̬̠͓͒͑̐̂̃͑̄̒̑̆̆͊͘͝ ̸̡̼̘̣́̈͆͑̽̐͘n̷̢͔̰͔͉̖̟̮͖̫̭̠̱̊͗̆̑͐̀̂̂o̸͍͕̝̟̠̩̱̼̫̘͇͚͂̑̍͌̃͗̈́̊̽̊͘͠ţ̶̻̻͙͔̬͉̩̜̣̿̉ ̴͔̠̆̽r̵̡̹̩̞͇͍̘͍̔̿̈́́̓̒͒̈́͐̋̆͛̽͠ę̴̟͍̤̬̤̜̙͓̪͎̔͂͗̍̿̕̕ã̶̢̛̙̻̻̮̹̳͙̪̳͎̩̤͉́̋͛̍͗̆̈́̐͝͝l̵̢̢̢͈͔̭̘͋̈̈́̈́̓́͊͒͘͝ ̷̧̜̤̺̯̮̖̲̻̲͉̿ͅn̴̛̻̩͔̺̟̥͚̆̉̎̎̑͗͆̆͑̉͘̕ͅo̵̗̹̯͇̔͑͐͘ţ̴̨̨̡͍̞͔̞̭̬͈̏̉͐͜ ̶̘͓̗̦͋̐̿̇̄̃͊̍͐́ŕ̶̯̜̘̦̯̹͙̜̫̤̞̱̌̐͑͑̈̏ḙ̸͍̹̱̣͍̝͓̝̜̘͇͎̒͒́̊̀͛̐̕͜ͅa̷̘̫̲̟̮̙̖̦̼̐̄̒̏̔̈́̃̇ͅļ̵̱̹͉̗̘̦̓̌̓͝ ̸̳̩͕͋̔̑̾̊̉̋̽̃͛̌̕n̷͔̗̗͎̦͕̖̜̦̼̟͎̜͔͊͋̓̓o̶̠̖͙͋͆̌̎̏͂́̓̉̄̈̕̕͜ẗ̶͚̦̺̰̖̟̺͉́͛͛̈̐̀̓ ̷̫͔̘͇̜͇̟̫̜̗͍̪͚̓̑͗̄́ͅr̵̡̦͕̯̅ͅe̸̤͖̙̫̊a̶̺̗̖̫̿̋̆̃͒̑̔̽l̶͍͚̞̰͎̮̞̠͇̆̄̅̉̀ ̴̡̧̝̜̜͓̮̗͖̉͊͒̓̈̃̏̕͠n̷̨͙̳͍̯͚̗̳̟̣̈́̇̉o̸̢̧̧͔͉̗̣͈͈̼̮̿t̶̢̡̧̲̤͉̝̩̤̘̬̦̰̐̍͛̅͗͋͂͂͊̅̚ ̸̢̡͙̮̪̣̟̾̐̒̕r̸̨̖̖̖̺͔͕̞͒́͝ͅe̷̢͗̋̍́͝͝ā̵͔̗̺̞l̸̢̝̲̝͚̰͒ ̵̨̻̞͙̼͔͕̫̻̀͋̂̾̅̈́̄͊̓̈́̅͌͌̅̕n̵̢͈͓̥̗̩͐͆̏̀̇͌̔̾͘̚͝͝͝o̸͔̥͍̝̾͒͐̂̎̆̈͒̿͆̅͌t̵̨̖̙̞̟̪̭͚̭̮͙̂̈̈́̾͗̇̾̉̒̽͠͝ ̵̟̝͈̹͂̄͆͌͌̂͊͗̇̽̋̄̕͠r̶̡͙̰̟̟͈̜̙̦͖̦͙̆̓̾͗̍̓ẹ̷͎͕̗̾̐͐͒̑a̷̢͖͕̻̫͉͇͎͇̼̺͛̀͛l̴̰̮͉̯̗̟̝̩͕̰̥̙̻̻͋̏͜ ̵̛̼̜̦̺̩̣̤̫͒̆̀̉̽̄́n̷̢̡̫͓̹̯̮̐̍̾̅͛͛̈́͂͘o̷̢̨͓̪̫͉̱͒͑̈́̐̿͋͘͝͝͠ͅͅt̵̡̛̼͎̊͒͗̀̋͘̚͝ ̵̧̨̹̮̼̪̭̤̥̲̫͐̋͆̌̑̇͆̇̈́͒̀͛͘͘ŗ̷͇̺̤͈̖̱̩̲͍͚̺̋͒̾̐͊͊͌̓̏̇̓͜è̵̢̥̬̣̥̥̟͚̄̂̈́̕͘ä̷͈̳̙̦̣͙̝͍̘͇̠́͐͊͋̉̆͌̽͠l̴̨͈̮̳̘̩̝͖̰̱̪̣̼̲̈͊ ̴̧̡̠͖̖̠̊͌͝n̶̙̻̬̥͚͇̣̙̟̝̙͖͈̪͌͐̐̃̎̽͗̔̃̃̊̈́͝o̷̫̟̺̦̮͎͖͉̳͍͕͆t̷̥̭̅̐̑͊͋̉̅̑̆̇̅̾̎̅̕ ̷̨̡͍̲̫̻͕̦̺̐͌͒͛̇̑̃̑̑r̵̞͇̤̗͈̥͔̀̊̓̈́͒̑̀͑̑̈́̋̑͝͝ę̸̳̓̅̑͌̀̑͋͂̎̓̋͝͝͝͝ą̷͔́̈́̀͆̊͂̽̔͌̆̂̕̚͝l̶̤̘̜͈̲̭̳͕͓͎̒̌̃͌̋͛̃̍̒̌͂͐̈́͂͝ ̵͕͇͔̫̭̻̈͆̒͠ņ̵̨̻̲̠͉̮͎̯͓̐̋̀̂̏̔̑͘͜͜ỏ̴͚̻͙̖͍͙̄̔͊̅̉͊̇ͅt̸̡̙͔̝̘̭̹͎̖̃̊̿́ ̸͓̝͓̓͊̈̾͆̑̅̇͑̉̾̕͝r̴̡͎͍̥͓̫̞̳͎̪̻̝̤̃͛é̴̥̦̭͕̝̞̯̗͛̏̄͌͘̕̚̚͠a̸̹̥̪̯̭̘͂̊̊l̶̡̧̛̙̻̮̩͙̖̠̙̈̆́̓́͛̂̇̋̈͜͜͝͝͠ ̵̡̧̙̜̯̝͕̭̣̬̥̙̅͛̌̊̑͌͜n̸̼̙͖̞̟̦̳̦͈̈́̍̊̂ő̵̲̦̺̫̭̮͈̬̟̾̽̽̏́͂̓̓̈́̑̌͂̚t̵̡̳͎̙̬̯̹̲̦͚͌́̀́͋͛͋̔͐̄̕͝ ̵̪̩͙̝̹̹̄̓͆̐͆̕̕͝ͅŗ̷̗͓͔͇̫̘̓̉͌̓̃̅̓́͘͠͝ͅë̶̤̥̗͇̣͈͇͖͕̠̳̐̿̂̇̃͌̍͜͝ǎ̷̢̉̇̀͑̄͗̀͛̉̚͝͝l̷̖̯̗͓̰͎͉̭̆̈́̊͆̍͗͗̕ͅ ̵̡̥͙͔̮͖̲͕̹̪͚͔̰͊n̶̢̟̳̣͙͗̈́o̷̧̦̻̣̟̝̩̦͈͔̞̖̞̎̈̔͊̈́̊̓̚t̵̡̠̹͈̉̉͋̎̏̒̃̈́̍̉̈́̀̚̕͠ ̴̥̂̇͒̂̿̈́̓̑͑̿̈́̈́̕̚͝r̷̢̲̠̜̞͇͈̍̄ě̵̺͉͕̃̐̅a̸̘͉̝̰̥̱̘̯̳͈̗͆̃̾̂̽ͅl̷̺̘̖͓̦̟̬̱̮̤̝̰̺͇̈̌̂͊̀̔̅͜ ̴̡̡͉̮̘̱̜͈̺̱͉͔̿͂͂̏͛̑̓̉̚̕͜n̸͚̟̙̬̱͇̏͜o̵͖͓͍̬̥̿ţ̵̦͙͈͓̥̣̈́ ̴͖̥̬͕͍͇̙͖̫̝͎̱̋r̵̠̥͔͙̣̝̼͖̺͕͈̾̀̊͆̓̈́͐̇̾̋́͗̿͘ȩ̸̰̜͇̮̫͋͑̀̃̒͗̉̇͛̈́͐̾͘͝ą̵̧͇̮̤̘̯̺̳̳̦͖͚͑͋ͅl̸̡̬̯̠̻̟̜͓̺̯̜̝͈̭͒̌́͠͝͝ͅ ̸̧̣̫̲̭̤̤̜̖̝̪͙͑̎̆̾̿̓̚͘n̴̪̗͓͖̪̐͛̈̔͆̽̑͌̇͘̚͘͝ŏ̴̡̯̗͍̳̩͎̥̳̩͙̈́͑̒̄͐̇̐͒̈̆̎̕͠͠ţ̵̳͓̪̹̀̌̒̉̉͒̏̏͛͝͝ ̶̯̥̦͍͈̜̦̈́͐r̸̹̬̹͚̹̲̥͔͙̮̹̥̘̓̓͋̊̉̾͆e̸̡̨̜̪̫̻̫̲̣̘͍͐̄̔ͅa̴̧͚̪̟͔̱̹̲̱̝̼̩͙̋̎̄ͅͅļ̸̛̙̥̻̘͎͉̭͓̒̅̓̓̅̒́̈́̕͠͝ͅ ̵̢̛̙̻̝̟̥̫̙͚̝͔̩͈̬̅̃̇̇̃̔̅͝ṋ̶̖̰̱̗͙̟̙̗̾͒̆̋͛͆̑̏͋̂̑͝͠ͅō̶̮̤̰͚̗̤͕̿͘ͅt̸̡̫̮̩̗̥̤̏̈́̕ ̴̡͚̞̜͔͚͔͚̓͊͐r̸̢̢̜̖̹̜̰͓̝̞̻̣͗͛͛̇̏̈́̀̎e̴̲̱͐͋̈́̔̏̃̊͛̎ä̷̟̗̪̤̉̐ļ̷͓̙̪̩̱͎̙̐̔̔̏̈͑͑̈͋̕ͅ ̴̡͚͖̫̮͚̗̒̏̒̏̃̓̉̕͝͝n̸̡̖̺̤̈́̔͑̇̄̑̉̈̏̍͊̈́͊͜͠͠ȯ̸̻̍̇̍̈́̉͐͌͠͠ţ̸̧̣̯̞͙̍̏͂̾̎̄͝ ̴̡̨̥͌̐̈́̃͊͂̋̿̾r̶̙̟̳̳͍̫͛͂͊̆̂͊e̴̩͍͇̩̱̜̬̤͙̪̠͖̪͔̞̾̐̅̾͝͝ă̸̢͇͉̬͍̽̎̉͛̆̔̈͗̕ľ̸̢͈͓͙̲͙̱̖̻̈́̃̋̈̃̂̃̍̑͌͐̚̕ ̴̢̛͔͎̠̻̙̝͛͂̔̂͒̎̍̑͌̈́̅͘͜͝͝ͅn̸̨̛̖͔̪̪͔̤̫̞̦̯̏̅̐̓͂̌̄̍͌͂ö̷̘̟͖̖̙̺̙̣́t̵͍̬̣̘̦̦́̿͌̏̄͋͠ ̷̨̛̣̜̥͎̭̙͖̠͛͑̈́̕͠ͅr̷̨̛͍̲̘͖̊͋̒͋̋̾͋̈́̿̔̈́̕͝e̷̡̥̼̹̻͈̠͎͋͑͗̌̏̈́͗̏͑͌̾̌͜͝͠͠ͅą̷̧̘̞̙̟̬͒̎̅͗́͆̿̇̍l̶̨̢͉̬̦̫̜͍͎̺͖̠̭͝ ̶̧̨̯̤͚͔̞̬̯̼̤̋͑̍̂̎͒̅͘n̵̡͔͎͖̲̦̄͐͂̈́̋̑̽͂͂̽̎̽̓͝͝o̷̧̢͎̻̤̙̱̩͎͈̤̅̋̐̂̏̆̚͠t̶̖͍͓̰̘͖̣̑͐̌͆́͗̈̇̈́ ̸̪̬͌͊͋̚ͅr̸̨̛̮͙̦̫̣̮̜̰̼̃̍̎̃̇̇̋͋͜e̴͇͎͓̙̱͚̞̱̖͇͇͉͐ͅa̶͖̔̔̉̄̇͆̅͋̔͠͠ḽ̴̘̙͍̻͚̖̺̥͆̓́̒̾͒̃̊̚̚ ̷̡̡̧̛͎̼̱̝̩̞̱̓͛̈̂͋̑̋̽̾̎̎̐͊͝n̸̫̞̲̪͚̬̯͓͙͔͖̍̊͘͠͝͠ô̵̥͒̏̽͐̿́͑͋̃͐͝ͅt̵̡̲̳̽̍͛̏̿͊̔̇̇͌̕ ̶̢̿̓̓ŗ̶̨̬͓͕̥̣̣͖̥̭̬̑̽̂̊́̈͌̇̇͌̕͝e̶̪̬̳̬̲̞͙̒̊̂̊̊̕͠͝a̸̘͊͐͑͘͜l̷͎͇̹̞͕̙̾̓̃̃̈́͌̉̿͛̅͘͠ ̵̨̧̲͔̬̤̤̰̘̰̥̏̊͋͑̚͜ͅn̸͇̦͖͇͈̣̫͕̮̹̯̤̟̻͗͊̉ǒ̸̧̱̳̭̺̟̲̲̪͎͈͙͇̜̌̀̉́͜ẗ̸̢̛̛̤͓̹̺̘̭̖̇͂͋̅̄̇̎̈́̂͆̕͘ ̶̹͖͓̥̯̱͔̝̣̾̓̈́̇̇̎͒̈́̒̈́͜͝ŗ̸̦̣̜̫̦̣͈̭͖͔͊ͅe̴̛͍̟̤̰̠͈͉̘̾̑̏͑̿͜ͅḁ̴̳̝̻̂͋̍͑̔̐̾̅͌̚͝͝͝l̴̡̗̹͉͕̤̝͕̗̝̪̰̊̉̒̿̍̒͗͜ͅ ̵̢̧̦͙͙͇̞̫̭͉͔̙̪̩͗͋͒̕n̶̛̛͙̲̩͕̋͌͋̽͋͗̚͘͝ͅǫ̵̙̙̬͓̩͎̞̼͔̭͉̥̬̂͐ṫ̴̛͈̽͆̓͠ ̶̧͙̳̬͝ͅr̵̮̄e̶̬̪̳̝̺͌͝a̷̝̼͙̗̲̞̦̩̞̦̗̥̱͈͗͛͠ͅl̶̤̮̘̖̦͉̃̓͋̎͛̋̆̈́̊̑̀́͌ ̸̯̘̣̥̝̻̟̻͍̟͙̯̬̀̆̔n̵̛̬͔̩̜̟̮͓̲͖̤̲̬̈́̊̽͋̑̓̄ö̶̧̙̠̼̻͈̞́̋̂̏̈̍̾̀͘͘͝ţ̷̥̟͍̥̻̼̯͎̙̼̯̘̊̓̑̈́̍͠ ̸̡̫̣̙͕̰̩̓̄ŗ̵̛͌̀̏̑̏͆͗͛̋͂̇̏͘ě̸̢̨̲͍̻͔̯̏̋̋̈́͊͝â̴̡̧̻̜̹̺͇̼͇̮̤͕̫͔͓̇̒͛̿̒̚͝͝l̷̬͓̠̖̟̗͙̲̹̟̫̝͋̆̿̆ ̷̡̧̫̗͚͚̰̟̻̤̥́̾͌͛͆̓̏̀̎̎̿̋ͅͅn̸͈͇̪̝̉̾̍͒̚͝ọ̷͐͂̔̿̕ţ̶̠̭͖̤̝̭̺̗͎̭͖̬͙̦̅̆ ̴̻̗̲͉̫̜͕͓̳̠̫͕̥̒͗͘r̷̩̭̅̊͂ȩ̷̧̻̲̙̱͖͕͍̹̒̆̏̔͛̽̆͂͊͑̽̕͠a̷̛̤͖͔̽́͒͑̃l̴̗̪͕̟͉̣̣͖̙̣͔̲̬͋͛̅̎͆̌̃̊͑̄͜ ̵̩̳͕͙̦̱̖̭̭̟̇̽̔̈́̈́̀̈͘ͅņ̴̧̢̧͓͔̯͙̠̙̥̳̼͕̻̾̚͝o̶̬͖͙̲̗̭̦̞̗̞̮̱̿̌͌͆́̂̂̏̆͛͘t̷̨͎̥͕̥͙̳̩̺̦̼̠̅̇̔̈́̆̓͋͑̚̚͠͝ ̷̱̙̻͓̼̣̣͇̣̝̙́̇͗́̊̈́̿͊͊͑͋̐̕͜r̷̨̝̜̥̼͈͉͚͖̗̳͎̗͓̩̈̽̃͂e̸̛̮̠̽̓̿̿̑̒͆̔̔̉a̶̛͕̟̻̯̪̝̯̣͙͍̽̀̈̄̊̿̃̆̓͝͠ļ̷̧̢̛̪͓̹̟̲̗̦̟̿̈̿͛͛̕̚̚ ̷̻̐́̊̿͒́̈́̅͑̕͠n̵̨̤̜͉̬͓͈͉͔̞͎̈́̾̈́͂̊̍̊̾̔͋͘̚͜ͅͅơ̶̯͓̦̹̟̤͕̣͕̥̯̥̞̓̋̂́͋̌̓́̍̑̇͗͝ţ̵̼̯̺͙̝̼̺̝̔͆̊̑͌̃́̓́͛̔̕ ̶͚͙̓̑̎͗̀ṟ̴̡͖͚̟͔̜̋͐͝e̵̞̩̭̪̙̘̻̮̖̠̣̘̯̱͛̃͠ā̸̪̙̺̠̟͚̝̩̯̲̖̬̖̻̒̇̍͛̓̂͜l̷̳̠̖͓̏̃̅͋̇̐̒͌̒͝ ̵̧̢̱̹͉̼̳͚̗̳̭̲̹͌͊̓͆̔͋̃̑͂̑n̸̲͔̩̺̝̼̞̣̒́̎̓͌̓̾̓̓̽̽ͅo̴̡͎̩̲͌̉̅̀̿̊̽̓͌̍̄͛͝͝t̶̝͌̔̏̿͒͆̂̓ ̷̧̩̙͇͓̦̣͊͆̎̐̋ŗ̸̧̣̰͓̫̬̫͙̫̥̺͙͂͂̿̎̋͛͑̚ë̷̢̠͔̳̼̟̪͙͖̜́͌̔̿͋̓͌͂̈̀̅̔͒ǎ̴̡̧̧̝̬̼̫͍̉̕͝͝ͅl̴̹͎̪̣͌̑̽̂͌͋̉̉͑̈́̉͋͒͠͠ ̷̡̨̺́̊̓͊̾ͅn̴̡͙̹͐̅̃͝͠͝ơ̶̧̡̛̜̻̫͙͓̫̯̋̓̈͊̽͐͌̽̀̕͜͝t̷̡̡̫̤͍̥̟̻̫͓͓̱̞̽̾̒͐ ̸̛͔͕̦̙̮͖̖̲̘͊͗́͐̅͒̉̉͊̑̈́̃͝r̸͙̭̠̞͐͒̃̓͆̎̑͘̕̚̚͠ͅë̷̢̠̮̤͉̻́a̸̠̟͍̗̦̗͎̫̟̙͉̍̌͛̈̉͊̅̎l̵̨̩͕̑͜ ̷̧̟̝̭͖̥̝̯͚̙͓̂́̑͆̒͆͆̏̆̚͜͝n̶̢̩̼̜͖̮͓̩̯͔̭̩̙͒̃͐͒̈̓̆̐͂̑͜͝ͅǫ̷̦͍̗̯̪̬̹͙̺̜͕͂̎̌͊̏̎̊̅̊͌ͅt̷̢̝͎͙̩̔͊̊̆̍ ̴̼͔̹͆͂́̌̐̅̄̽͘̚r̴̺̮̰̬̩͕̝͉͚̠̰͓̣͈͋͋͆̓̄̚͜͠ȩ̴̢͈͖͔̫͓̪̩͗̊̆͜a̷̡̩͔̼̟͂̈́l̸̢̰̖͖͉͎̜̠͐͌̆͝ͅ ̸̧̱͙̻͕̲̖̱̟̩̣͓̪̫̉̑̑͐̏̋̕͘͜n̵͍̬̜̪̲͋͊̂͠o̶̹̘̭̪̳̗͛̍̾̈́̿̈́̕t̷̺̍̿͠ ̷̢̤̬̖̗͇̯̹̙̝̩̦͐̈́̽͑̓̄̅͝ȑ̷̡͇͓̯̦͍̪͇̫͑̏̆͗͑̕ͅe̸̮̮̣̍̇̊á̴̟̎̽̊̒̌̎́̕l̸̢̳͙̟̲̖̪͎̜̗̜͎̲͕̆̆̋̚͘ͅ ̷̨̛̙͕̞̼̥̞̘̅̑̈́̈́̆͂́͘͘͘̕͝ͅņ̶̧̢̙̘̩̞̲̩͕͍̹̌͐͊̄́ͅo̴̗̦̣̣͎͎͌̃̊͐͆͑͒́̀̐̒͘͝t̷̨̜̪̫̥̻͔͍͂ ̷̡̨͔͔̙̣̙͓̭̞̥̳̺̍̒̇̇̊r̴̮̻̿͜e̵̡̢̮̻̬̲̣̺͓̖̺̺͖̾̕a̴̯̦̻͇̣͛͊̓͗́ͅl̸̮̲̲͔̖͓͙̗̦̞̅̈̅͛͑͆̄̋ ̴̨̢͖͔̦̜̝̙̣̞̤̘̜͗͐͊͆͝͝ň̴̢̡͈̼̜̲͓̰͚̟̬͇͖̗ơ̷̬̣̓̿̏͂̄̃̅̿͌̂̕͝ť̸̰̱̗͊͗̏̀͐̕͜͝ ̴̪̦̘̪̒̍̂̀͗̈̂́̐̕ȑ̴̨̗̗͍͚̒̇͒̈̑̕ȩ̷̧̧̡̦̭̞͎̝͓̩̙̣̰͋́̈́͌͊̄͜ả̴̤͓̱̺̠̩̟̾̏l̷͕̖͕̗̐ ̷̧̛̥̱͍͚̹͙͉̑̓͆͛͒̈́̑̔͒͝ņ̸̛̩̍̄̈̊́̅̄̈̑̎͠ö̶̧̡̢̳̥̦̬͎̝͓̹̜̯̯́̐̆̌̃̾̂̅́̿̆̕͜͝͝͝t̸͓͍̂̄̈́̄̇̅ ̴̨̡̛̯͈͇̺̙̗͚̲̠̊͛̽̑̉͋̽̐̎͑͑͝r̷̫͍͓̻͔͉͑́̓̎͘͘͜͝͠e̷̡̢̖̣̩͖̳͔̭̍͛̍͑̍̃̋̄͗͑͂͊̽͝ǻ̸̢͓̺̼͔̹͎̻̩̤̙̖͖̣͕̆̃̈́̾̆̕l̵̫̮̗͗ ̷̢̖͙̭̘͇̼͈͝ň̴̖̣̪̥͉͕̾͋͂͘͝͝ͅo̴̪̟̫̖̺̤͑͂̉̏͗͆̉͑̈́̒͛t̶͉̉ ̶̫̻̗̟̠͋̓̈́́̅̎̓́̄͋̿̾͐͠r̵̡̨̼͚͔̙̩̣͇͗̈́̀͊͊̓̈́̕͝͠ë̶͓͚͕͐́̒̿͑̏̑̚̚͘̚͝ą̴̦̲͔̫̲͒͗̌̆̅̐͘̚͠l̷̢̡̬͈͖̠͇̰̩̙̄͛ ̵̛̙̹̙̜̈͛̑̄̄͐́̓n̷̛̜͓̹̪̺̖͇̖̈́̒̾̔̃͗͒̔͗̂̔͠õ̸̢̮͈̤̳͔͈̭̣̻͇̑͜͝t̴̼̞̞̓̓̊̇͝ͅ ̵̨̙̻̝̫͔̥̗̭͍͚̹̙͌̅͐̄̀̆͗͋̅͑̓r̴͍͔̺̣͙̞̺̹̰̈́͋͊̏̉͌̒͜͜e̶̡̗͇͙̝̝͆̊͊̇͂̑̇͒́͐̓̾͘͝a̵̧̝̱̭̥͚̱͉̲͎͍͕͓̓͊̇l̶̡̞̥̞͉̤͇̦̪̮̊͋͊̿͜ͅ ̷̛͚͖̲̀̊̐̏̾̒̄͜͝ͅn̸̫̟͇̻̙̦͈̟̲͉̗̻͓̉̏̆͐̄̑͗̐͠ơ̸̡̟̲̣͙͎̜̹̙̓̃͛̓͑͆̾̉̌͘͠t̷̤̭̠͚͙̠̘̩̲͑ ̴̧̾̽̔͌̈́̅͠͠ṟ̷̢̡͙̜̹̣͙͖̳̦͚̿̇ę̶͍̩̜̖̖̙̘͊͛̿̔̃͒̑̋̔̏̈́͌͝͠͝a̶̠̲̜̠͙̯͎̙͇̓͑̈́͒̋͆̈̇͂̕͘͠ͅl̴̨̛̗̬͓̫͇͉̞̳̘̞̝̄̏͑̆̉̑̾̍͊͜͝ͅ ̸̜͚͚̯̳̯̥͇̳͇̫̱̈́̐̅̅̎͋͌̕͠n̵̛̻̳̩̗̱̻͖̳͇͊̄́̍́̐͘ͅͅơ̶̡̦̣̖̫̹̪̲̯̮͓̖̖̊̏̏͂͆̈̓͒͠ț̸̢̦̹̣͕̿̌͒̆͊̐̓͒͆̅ ̵̮̼̠̠̩͍̠͖̰̞͕̩̺͆͋̍͐̂̾̒͊͌̋̈́͠ͅr̴̨̡̨̼͕̯͖͔͕̺̠͎̆̑̌̊̒̇̏͐̕ẻ̴͇̗̖̫̹̱̼̟̳̽̍̉̏̄̈́̇̅̕͝͝ȧ̶̪̠̩̮̼̰̼̜̼̫̺͊̍̀̏̆̚ͅͅͅl̸̛̪̱̪̫̆̆̃̀̒̒͒̑͌̉̉̽̕ ̴͇̞͇͉̭̳͍̈́̂̑̏̄̐̍̊̏͋̋̇͝͝n̶̢̼̤̰̹̺̯̬͉̈͆̓͒̄͒̐͗͝o̵̡͚͇̥͉̲͖͎̮̺̫̤̮͊̈̂̑͜ͅt̶̛͎̤̎͌̈́́̐̈́̃̒̆̎́͘ͅ ̴̢̗̻̹̠̱̦̟̄̓̍͠ͅr̵̨̡̢̟̱̙͉̩͈͙̘̟̣̄̓͋̊̾e̶͎̮͉͔̜̽͝a̴͕̳͗̄̌̄̚͜l̵̢̪͎̎ ̶̛͕̝̳̝̇̈͆͛̀̾͐̔̑̔̕͠ͅn̸̡̫̱̝͈̯̺̦̮̠̈́̈͛̅͂̇͛̃͒͛͘͝ͅǫ̴̤̜̗̅̐̔͗̽̈͌̎̚͜͝͝t̸̨̛̬̲̫̜̼͇̻̖͚͖͍͙̊̋̂͊̐̎̓͋͘ ̶̜̭̜͉̤͈̭̯̙̗͍̳͓̮̔̎̐́̚r̷͉̈͌̔̏̓̾̓̕̚e̶̛͉̺̥̰̠̖̟̥̓̏à̶̲̤̟̟̠̝̭̻̣̰̜̙̥͚̟̅̐́̾̏̊͌̈̓l̵̛̜̠͌̌̔͑͆͂ ̸̙̺̣͂̅́̆̓̕͝ņ̵͈̩͖̞̻̬̼͉̱͓̤͓̅͒̈̏̎͌̅͐͜͠o̶̜̾̔͌t̶̨̛͚̹͇͉̖̝͇̼̿̈́̌ ̴̛̭̝̃͒̇̓͐̍͂̓͠r̶̛̜͈͔̰̲͔̉͌͋͌̾̇ĕ̴̢̨̹͇̰̣͍̙̲̬̻͖͑̇̎a̴̤̞̗̥͎̠̯̩̜̺̙̲̾̉͝ľ̸̡̪̮̮͕̙͕͇̫̋̋̋̈͋̏̅̆̊̒ ̶̧̨̣̠̲̙͖̺͖̺̘̣̅̃̏͛̅̄̓̆̂͗̏̚͝n̸̡̤̪̯̳̖̮̙̗͓̰͓͎͇̹̈́͆̌̓̃̆͆̄̐͒͝o̸̥͕̰͖̰̝̖̎̏͊̄͜t̵̳̺̃͒̋́̕ ̵̨̨̛͇̲̙͕̠͌͑̈̇͜ŗ̷͕̩͍̗̝͚̃̚͜ė̸̗a̶̻̣̭̪̥͓͇̣̹̜̣͑͊̈́͋̉͒̚̚l̵̨̪̲̳ ̸͎̮̖̜̤̘̯͂̽̌̆͛͠ͅͅn̵̨̤̼̭̜̭̘͓̻̣̠̖̱̞̩̾̉̈͆͊̓̓́̓̌͛̃̄o̵̧̩͍͕͕̯͓̳̗͇̪̝̥̺͗͝ť̶̨̞̱̥̤͔̝͈̥̮̩̦̰̐͆́̇̚̚͜͝ͅ ̶̰̞͙̳̊̂̽̍̔̕r̶̼̗̯̱͔̣̼̺̫̞̥͗̌͂̈́̏̆͝ͅȩ̸̨̯̗̫͈̯͙̤͓́̉͗̉̔̌̈́̑͋͐͠a̸̪͂̉̄͌͋̒̋̐͌̕͝l̴̹̮̗̱͇̫͍͂̽̊̇́͒̾̓͋̕ ̶̧̛͖͈̙́͑̊̅̔̂̈́͘͜͝n̸̼͙̦͛͒̾̾͆̌̒̈́̾̎̈́͘͝ȍ̴̭̹͉̓͋͊́t̸̢͒͌̉̾̈́̕͘͘̕͠ ̴̦̄ṛ̶̫̘͖̰̝͈͕̥͊͑̆̑̉̏̌͑͐̅̿e̸̡̲̥̯̣͇̘̠͕̩͐̓̉͋̈̉͌̍̒̑͠ă̷͚̜̳̙̪͕̠̖̜͔̤̪̟̲͓̋̅̌͆̓̀́͛̍̅ḻ̸̩̠̥́͛̒̋̎͂̉̔̕ ̷̺̭̂͐͗̉̄̚ͅn̸̡̫͌̄͂̆̈̑̄̔͆̍̆̒̚̕o̴̡̬͖̖̲̘̫͉̼̍͆͂̊͆͊͂̓̕͝t̴̢͔̺̖̙̘̟̟̬̬̤̟͚̓̿̄͂͌̽́̆̕͠ ̷͓̣̫͚͉͙̲̯̱̥̄͑͗͋̔͘r̵̺̱̲͚̼̯̈͑̂̉̓͂̽̏̕͝͝e̸̮̭͍̰͉̹͔̱̝̱̙̓̈́̓̒̌̎̈́̈̐͂̔̓̅̚a̸̧͈̲͚̭̬̳̹̦̥͔̐l̴̜̪̂̽̕ ̸͕͓̲̦͋͊̅̂̍̓͘ņ̶̢̜̺͔̺͔̺̤̂̿͘ơ̸̼̤̖͙͉̗̓̂̆̽͜͝͝t̷̳͙͕̯̝̺͔͚͔̰̼̏͛͐̓͋̇͑͜ ̴̧̢̢̳͎̲̤̖͍̞͇̳̹͈̲͋̑̂̇̂̎̈́̔r̷̙͔͙̮͎̈́̿̌͌́é̴̢̛͖̰̩̯͈̗̮̈̈́̃̉̓a̸̧̢͎͈̤̳̻͋l̸̬̣̖̹̤̖̗͓̖̬̳̄̒̌ ̵̨̧̞̠͎̩͈̜̠̋̏̆̈́̓̉͑͆͜ͅn̸̖͚̗̣̣͉̽̉̈́͐̏͂͑̿͐͝ǫ̶̥̞̗̹̬̭̫̈́̀ͅţ̶̻̤͑̍̓̄ ̷̜̜̦̺̿̆͛͗͛̑̋́̑r̵̛̰̰͔̦͖̪͔͆͜͜e̴̛̹͓̥̝̺̔̊̊͝͝â̵̧̛̛̪͔͚̞̲̬̟̬̲͚̤̈͊͐̅̂͂̈̊̉́͝l̸̪̟̱̣̼̓̓̍̊̈̉̾̚͝ ̶̢̝͈̠̮̻̝͙̺̖̓̅͆̋n̸̨̧̮͔̙͓̯̳͚̼̟͚̂͌̚͜͠ǫ̷̻̰̺̱͖̲̝̪͈̈͆͆t̵̢͈̥̥̲͚̼͖̯͚̯̩̤͓̚ ̶̨͈͖̦̲͉̯͇͛̇̃̑͝r̷̰̙̖̮̺͇̣̰͖̲̖̞͚̾̆̕̚͝ę̷̡̠͉̞͔̭̔̌͘a̸̗̬̖̤̱̋̄̓͐̓̽̈́̉̇̕l̸͉̪͖̪͈̰͚̔̑ ̷͔͙̱͈̹̺̼͉̤̠̀̀̄̎͛̓̽͆ͅn̵̛͖͇̣̹̎͐̓̽̾̊̈́͘̚ǫ̴̧̗͙̥̳͕̭̥̝̑̔̌t̷̼̩̫͔̊̽̔̂̓͑̈́̏͠ ̵̳̦̯̒̉̎͌́̄̚̕̚r̶̡̢̹̟̥̠̦̈́̈́́̋̈̇̈́͑̾̇͜͝͝ę̵̺̝̬̹́̅͋̇͌͌͠a̴̛͈̙̾̊̋͒͂̈́́̌̓͜͜l̵̨̢͍͇̰̼͈̦̦͗̾̊̌̅̓͊̓͜ͅ ̵̧̨̡͕͓̥̹̯̫̹̭̯̬͚̠̽́̈́̈̇̽̃n̸̡̠̞͓̹̝̮̣̼̳̱͎͓̪̎͆͐̃̏͑̊̚͠o̵̡̤̦̹̩͕̭̹̟̱̖̾͑̏̑̈́͠͝ţ̸̡̜̩͓͔͓̖͓̗̰̺͗͊̐͜ ̴̤̫̝͔̤͓̹̜̍̔̍̍̀̚͝ŕ̷̡̧̯̳̺̝̦̻̣́̌̅ͅe̷͎̥͖̮̲͙͓̔͒̿͗͜͜ả̴̡̳͉̤̳͙̱̦̜̣̻̩͆̃̊̀̂͗͗̉̓͘͠͝͝ͅļ̴̡͕̺͈̞̹̫̪̤͈̖͋̄̅̏̇͠ͅ ̵̢̡͓̝̭̹͔͊n̵̢̙͉̠͓̫͈͕̞̜̺̄̆̈̊̓͑̋̍͜͝ͅõ̸̠̥͍̩̉͐͐̂̉̽̌̅͑̚t̶̢͓͕̟̫͓͓̯̮̙͂̂̈́̚͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̬͖̾͂̇̾̑̉̈́̃͝͝r̵͍̯̥͇̣͍̲͊e̵͔̹̰̥͉̘͕͌̍̅͝á̴̺̙̒̈́͗̓̑̅͒̕̕̚ḻ̴̩͉͔͚͇̝͌̊ͅ ̶̯̙̘͈͕͇̲̿ͅņ̵̡̢̛͎̟̞̣̖̃͆̋̆̒̌͆ō̷̟̯̩̩̹̲̈́̍̈̀̈́̽̒̕͝͝t̸̤̜͖̺͓̼̟̘̲̖̪̤͛̉͂͛̽̔̓̕̚̚ͅ ̸̧̹͙͚̫͎̝̰̹̟̮̩̜͛͂r̶͙̤̅̑̇̌͛͆̈̕͜ͅe̴͖̟̩̺͔͕̲͈̱͎͐a̶̞̓̈́̇̒̄̑̏͆̓̋̈́͠l̵̡͙̭̮͕͉̖̝̈́̉̿̈́̿͝ ̸̧̠̠͎̺̹̥͈͕̾̾̌͛͆̍̃̽ṇ̷̡̨͓̯̦̟̺͖̘̣̬̒͐͛͛̍͌͋̓͐͜͠ͅͅo̶̡̢̢̧̢̺̼͚̠̺̾̾̕t̷̢̩̙̲̜̪̤̤͊̄̐͊̅̈́̋̋̅̽̇̀ ̵̢̣͉̲̱̞͙̩̻͂̐͑̌͌͝r̵̡̧̡̬̻̖͎̯̮̫̼̱͎̭̓̽͑̽̓̆͜͝ę̷̜̲̙̹͖̣̯̰̞̰̙̲͓̀̒̈́̅̆̊̕͝͝ͅȧ̵̮͙͊͒͌̑̂̕l̵̨̢̮͔͍̠̩̪͖͍͎̰̳̈́͂͑̍͜ ̸̡̩͈̥̠͔͕̎͆͐̌̑̀̈́͗̒͌̈͜͜ṇ̸̼̔̈́̃͆̈́͘͝ơ̸̢̯̺̺̲̺̞̗̫͖͎͙͉̣̏̓̈̓͝t̶̨̧͍̙̜̞͈̖͕͔̪̾̋̈̾̍̆̑̚ͅ ̵̙̘̫̤̙͔̝͍̺̦̪̤͙̉̎͠ͅr̵̺̜͓͛̓̽ȩ̸̦̠̗͇͉̺͎͕̈́̾ȃ̷̛͔̰̗̮̯͙̺̠̺̱͎̔͑͑́̃̿͗͗̈́͘̕l̸̛̳̼̝̜̺̐̋̾͑̌̎̇̽̎͜ ̷̣̟̗̘̟̫̭̘̥͓͛͋̉̀̑̔́̚͜n̷̡̩̓͗͌̕ő̴̢̅̋̅̉͊̍͛͂̚͘͝ṯ̸̡̟̤̳̯̰͙͚́͊̉̒͂͜ͅ ̷̨̧̛̺̤̮͕͌̂̿̓̂̓̏̓̌͊͌͠ṟ̵̡̙̳̣͔̥͇͊̂́̃̉̋͋̆̾̍̓͝é̶̯̜̩͈̞̍͂̃̾͝͝͝a̴̜̽l̵̺̜͇͐̏͝ ̵̧̢̰͔̤̳̤̖̬͔̝͖̲̞̏̓͒̿̀̎̀͆͗̽͠ͅn̵̛͙͎̉̒͊̈̉͐̈̾̌͆͘͜ơ̷̺̏̆͂̽̉͊͋͠t̵̡̧̛̠̗͈͍̺̅̓͌̈́͋͠ ̸̹͊̔̂̀̎̉̈́́́͆̋̃̄̕͝ŕ̶̫̻̞̪̳͚̥̩͎̀̈̈́̈́̐͂̄͒̉̕͝e̸̢̤̣̞̋̎̏̆̈͋̓̿͋͑͋͝͠ǎ̸̛̻̓͗̓͗̎͆̓l̴̨̡͎͎̘͎̰̮̺̠͚̖̱̝̃͂͛̈̽̊͋̈͂̏͑̂͆̾͝ ̶̩̦̝̮͉̖̬̘̺̇̍͋̔̆n̵̦̰̓̕o̴̭̟̼͔̝̹̼̫͔̘̤͍͕͊͜ͅt̸͚̖͈͔̠̯͚̃̋͂̃̈̿̏͝ ̴̢̛̟̄̐̆͆͋͊̀̑͌͆̚r̶̫̟̻̯̦͙̫̠̞̳̟͙͒̈͛͊̋̐̇͆͂͂̉̈́e̷̥̋͒̍̾a̶̛̺̝̳͔̝̐̉͆͘l̶̢͉̻̪̩͍̭̉͝ ̷̨̱̫̗̪͗͐̈́̒̎̏̔͑̄̐͐͘͝͝n̸̰̙͉͇̙̓͜͝o̵̢̯̯̼͖̖̠̟̠̬̼̼͈͑͌̄͑̓̅̆̌̈͊͛̏t̶̡̧̛̳͓̞̫̪̿̌̅̎̚̕͜ ̶͖̫̠̳͙̪̬͒̽͋̈͆̓ŗ̶̥͙̫͔̻̯̘̽ȅ̷̡̛͚̞̭̜͖̗̬͔̮̝̞͑̄̈́̑̈̈́͜ä̴̡̟͉̫̣͉̯́̒̒́ļ̶͕͙͈̺̪̙͙͓̬̫̎̂͛̅̈́͗̐̑͠͠ ̸̛̬͍̭͎̺̝̐͋̄͗͆̿͆̽̏̇ņ̷͉͔̜͕̯̘̈͐̈́̆͌̉̓͒͌͆̀̚͜ợ̷̖̳̱̯͊̇̊̓͊̽̓͌͐̚̚͘͝͠t̴̙͉͈͖̲͛̈́͂͋̈ ̷̨̨̡̲̺̥̜̲̺͎̠̂̏̀ͅr̸͔͉͓̼̫̪̘͓͂̈́̇̅̇̓e̷̤͙͚̪͇̜̯̞͝a̴̦̘͓͈̗͔̣̘̙̅͊̈́̈́̌̄̽͌͝ͅļ̴̝̦͚̳͒̽̂͑̐̏̈́̀ ̴̧̞̦̹̻̈́͋̊͑̏͋͐́͆̑̓͠n̶̡͔̘̮̭̤̩͓̓͋̒͊͠ͅo̶̧̜̹̤̤͋̆͌̋̂́̚̚t̵̯̜̀̑̑̇̄̽̃͊̒́̅̓̓͜͝͠ ̷̛̼͚̤͛̾̈̑r̴͕̭̙̟̭͓̠̮̞̙̊̏̇ͅe̴̢̼̖̗̤̞̫͖͈̣̞̐̈́̍̑a̵̢͍͈͓̦̹̤̳̼̪̥̮̩̱͆̒̈̾̔̈̅̍͘͠ͅḽ̵̡͉̻̻̹̣̘̩̞̟͋̓͂̃̃̽͂̍̚͘ͅ ̸̨̺̤̞̱͎̦̫̬͙͍̯̔̏͛̓̓̒̓̆̅̃̒͆̉͘͝ͅņ̶͇̖̦̪̻͍̜̮̲̹̠̝ͅo̸̡̭̙̘̱͕͇̝͔̱͇̠̩͈̾̀͂͐̿̋̈̏̉̃͑̾̕͠t̵̼̗̙͒̑͐͆͊̆̓̐̋͂̍͆̕ ̶̧̢̖͍̔̍̒̉̎͐̾̉͊̾̚͘͝r̷̝̖̭͔͇͈͔̼͒̑͑̌e̴̝̺͕͎̤̋̾̽͜ͅͅą̵̢̡̧̠̥̞͖̦̫̄̑͐̉̈́̎̌ͅļ̴̡̜̞̹͙̪͖͇̺̣̆̍̂̏̃̔͒́̐͝͝ ̶̢̡͍͓̮͕̗̞͉̯̲̖̰̈̍̎̃͜͜ṅ̴̠̻̣͈͔̍̅̏͂͐̆͘ͅo̶̱̭̬͇̠̭̼̯̽͐̍̍́̂͆̍͘̕͠t̸͍̙͍͛̍͑͆͆͆͂͂̃̈́̈́̚͜͝ ̷̢̝̲̬̠̩͇̟̖͒̉̽̌͒̈́̒̽͠ͅr̴̠̙̥̫̣͔̰̼̗̐̌͜ẽ̴̱͑̌̇̌̈̊̈́͗͌̓͘͝ą̷̢̡̭̪͕͈̄͑̔͛͑́̏͋͗͒̆̕l̶͍̲̩̺̝̙͉̦̏ ̸̼͎̯͛̃̿̈́̔͋̆̐̿̄̓͘̕̚͝ñ̵̡̤̮̦̬̯̘͙͂̏͌͜ö̴̡̨̯̹͉͔̞͛͜ţ̷̗̏̒ ̸̖͐́r̵͖̫͕̻͓̮͇̘̣̭̰͒̽͆͊́̕͠ë̸̟̘͇̓̽̂̾a̴̢̨̨̬̺̞̺̬̘͕͔̼͇̎͛͋͑̄̈́̄̒̋͗̌͒͛̓̚͜l̸̡̧̢̡̞̫̱͉̫͈͓̜̣̓̀̅̉̇̏̊͂̈́̅̚ ̶̡̧̩̪̥͎̼͍̲͍͆̏͂̂̐͐n̶̺͊õ̷̬̌͌͒̀̉͆̎̉̂̒͛͋̕t̴̨̧̖̘͎̠͎͎͖̺̥̩̾̽̎́ ̴̱̤͔̈͗͌͛r̴̤͈̆̃̔̀͒͑͒̍͝ȩ̸̨̩̞̦̗̳̫̝̥̓͂̊̐̈́͌͌̚͠a̵̛̘͕̼̓͋̌̎͑̈́̍͝l̴͕̫̙̻̱̹̮̈́̉̕͘͠ ̷̢͖̣̣͓͎̺̥̘͋̅͆̈́̋̊̊̐̄̎͛͝ṅ̵̖̼̻̳̞̻̍̿̓͐̈́̚͝͝ō̴̡͚̼̬̘͎̝̰̥̖̙͎̣͓̍̽̑̏̒̈́͊̚͘͜͝͝t̷͕̣̏̓̓̐̓̂͊̋͋̓͆̕ ̷̧̭͕̖̹̳̯͕͈̞͕͍͎̗͋r̶͚̦̺͔̼̰̣̣̝̄͗̚͘ẹ̴̛͈̟̗̓͊̈́̑̉͑͆̏̒̚͝ą̴̨̛̳͇̦̬̻̣͍̣̰̭͈̖͂̈́̄͊̒̏͛̈́͗̊͆̽̈́͘ľ̸̢̬̻̩̙̖̥͇̹̈́͊̆̔̓̒̃͛͆͠ ̴̧̨̗̭͔̫͉̤̱̓͑̉̆̆͊͘͘ṉ̶̨͈̟̙̯͙̝̒̃̋̇̊̾̏͠ơ̵̘̞̇̃̈́̊̎̀̆̚t̸̛̞͕̾̄͊̉̍̎͌̑̾̌ ̴̲̤͈̬͂̏̔̿r̷͔͎̥̱̝̬̣͎̜̗̘̥̱̦̀̈̓͛̐̓͛̚͠͠e̶̫̗͕̭̅͆̾̇̍̒͐̇̕͝͠á̴̧̨̱̺͔̙̹͙̩̀̈̿͝l̸̢̛̛͙̩̞̣̺͍̖͍͔̗̞̣̆̍́̓͑̓̏̈̆͋̓̚͜͝ ̴̨̪͇͓̠̺̦̌̄̚n̴̛̜̊͗͂͋̿̒o̵̞͕̦̦͕͖̼͚̹̩̣͉͂̒͑͒̓͌͛͐̚ṭ̵̟͎̰̠̬̙̯̥͙̓͜ ̴̨͖̗̗̲̞̯͕̦͓̮͍̇͗̐͌̕r̶̨̛̰̝̖͔̼̬̩̰̳̙͔̲̘͂͆͋̂͌͂̓͆́̾ͅĕ̷̮͉̜̝̞̙̆͂̌̑̕͠͝ͅȧ̴̱̟͍̗̜̩͍̟l̶͙̹͓̈̓̓͆̒́̅̋́̓̽̔ ̵̢̗̟̮͇͕̹̫͉̀̑̋n̴̢͕̘̰̼̄͂͝ͅo̵̧̧͔̜͍̤̭͍̺̰͍̘̾͗̓ͅț̴̩̮̮̭̘̅̍̈͠ ̷̰̟̑̐̆r̶̝̞̝̠̺̠̒̾̎̽̿̏̏͠͝e̸̹̠͂̾̍̌̎̇̕ȃ̵̡̩̳̺̟̘̯̰̫͓̬̫͑͑͐̂̈́͑͘̕͘͜͜͠ͅl̴̨̡̻͙͚̘̪͚̭͖͖͇̐̄̆̔̄̒͜ ̷̗̭̼̗̬̓͆̉̎͋̔̀̏̔͝͝ṋ̶̥̟̺̤̱̯̱̭̤͚͇͈̭̮̈́ő̵̢̧͉̥͈̞̣̰̭̳̯̭̝͊̇̎̄͗͜ͅt̶̡̨̛͇͙̗̹̤̗̲̜̳̪̺̿̆̓͆̐͗͆̂̎͠͝ ̶̢̣̮̜̠̰͕̞̪̫͍̎ŗ̵̨̨̻̦͔̺͖͖͖̝͖̘̭̉͋̉͐͌͂͂̂̇̕̚ĕ̵̡͈̭͌̉̌͋̏̈́a̸̼͈̦̦̲̫̜̜͉̓͠ļ̸̧̰̯͖͓͙̝̯̉͐̏̆̋̃͆̂ͅ ̵̨̧̗̳͔̮̩̠̼̩̽n̴̛͈̪̒̇̅̓̈́̉̓̑̏͒͋̈̚o̴̟͇̟͓̪͍̹̮͉͒t̷͍̦̩͍̹̽̽̐̊͐̍ͅ ̴̹͍̮̝̦̗̱͎̩̙͈̦͚͛̔̀̈́́̃̚ȑ̷̙̖̘̱̙̲̜͍̼̱̝̈́͐̅͂̔̅̋́̇̚̚e̸̦̿͒͒̅̃͂̋̓̕͝a̴̬̹͕̣̪͖̗̻̗̞̰̓̌̽̅̉̇̆̈́͊͋̚̚͜͝l̴̮̦͈͎͖̘͖̱̂͐̌̚͜͜ ̸̨̨̧̛̫̤̹͈̯̼̼̺͉̓̄̑͒̈́̀̈͆̔̽̾͠ņ̷͈͉̪͕̪̞̫̣̱̿̏͘͜ȯ̶̞͇̜̗͉̞͔t̸̞̖̼̣̹͔̤̝̉̄͂͑̀̿̓ ̵̜̘̰̦̪̝̪͇̿͛̅͑͠r̴̡̩̻͇̊͗̏̆͘̚͝e̴̥̾͋́͘͠ȃ̷̡̹̳̠͚͓̠̯̮͈̫̱̮̘̌̌̏̆͂͐̓̎̏̎̚͝l̵̡̢̛̳̲͉̯̍̎̾̔͋̽̉̊̊͐̊͝ ̸̨͎̗̞͈͔̗̟̣̺̾͆̒̾͋̍͂͗͠ń̵̢̨̦̫͙̬̣̺̪̲͇͊̔͗̈́̍̉̆̏̔͜͜o̴̫̭̅̽̆́̋̉̉̕͠͝t̶̨̖͍̳͉̥̊͌̒̍̄̌̐̌͜͜͝ ̸̨̲̫̘̺̅̉̑̈́̿̚͜r̵̘̗͇̦̪͎̞͉̦̺͈͂̔e̸̘͎͍͔̙̱̻̜̟͈͈̓͐̔̒̆͌́̓̄̊͑ͅa̶̼̋̒̊l̸̪̺̈́̓͛͌̃̾̿͒̋͘͝͝ ̴̱̱̮̮͐̈́̐̔̃n̷̬̱̳̏͒͠o̴̱͋̒͑̄̎͆̅͆̕͘͝͝ţ̴̳̬̖͕̪̻̠͕͖̗̿̋̀́̍̄̇̃̄̍̍̂ ̵̧͍͓̯́ŗ̴̛͓̤̮̥̫̘̲̙̼̟͓̉̈̾̀͑̂̈́̑͛͐̔̓͜e̵̡̡͉̼̱̗̩̙̘͉̒̊̚ä̸̖̪͕͙͇̯̹̟̱͉̠́̌̽̀l̶̮̟̞͐̌͛̏͆ ̵̙̙̫͇̿̀̚n̷̜͖̟̫͒̈́̊́o̶̠̲̿̃́̂̀̉̄̉̓̃͌͆͐̚̚t̵̢̡͓̙̤̭͔̱͖͚̼̙̱̑̇̓̇̒̒̂͑̍͒̈́ͅ ̷̛̯̄͌̔̇̈́̆̍̇͝ŕ̶̡̯̝̲̜̯̳̣̆̅͒́̋͒̄̇͗̕͝ȅ̴̡̛̹̩̐̉̇̉̾̕̕ą̴̨̤̼̥̍̑̇̄̐̏͝l̴͔̞̫̗͖͉̘̖͓͎͍̝̳̭̒̿̃͑̾̇̎͘ ̵̛̺̪̼̼̹̥̺̭̗̱̰̝̌͋͑̓̋̈́ǹ̷͔̤͉͙̩̾͑͐͆̏̈͗͗o̵̼̱̬͖̭̫̟̘̘̭̍̑͑̋̇̈͌͗ͅt̵̨̮̙̬̿̃̎̾͊̂̚̚ ̴̝̹̗̩̘̲̭̭̼̗̳͒͐r̴̡̦̬̟̫̯̪͈͙̱̺̾̈́̏͋̂̉̐̄ȩ̴̰̯̬̹̱̤̣̦̬͖̫̦͂͆̈́̑̏̊a̴̡̼̘̹̺̬̝͎̮̟̻̮̯͇̐̍̊̒̋͑̂̈̚ͅl̷̢̥̤͚͚̞̞̮̩͗͐̑̚ ̸͎̜̠͗͛͑́̃͆̀̑̇̄n̴̲̳̹̫̎̃̇͝o̵̧͇̖̻̤̹̙̫͖͓͆̓̇͑̀̌̀t̸̢̮͍̰͍̹̮͙̖̫̽̄̑͜ ̶̩̜̦͉̼̂͂̀̈́̒͐͂̂͂̉̌̓̕͝͝r̶͕̙̒̒̾̈̃͝͠ȩ̷͈̺͍̝͇͚̯̞͈͈͂̅a̵̗̮̱̣̺͓̹̬͍̺͙̿̾̑̊͜ͅl̴͎̜̥̣͙̳̎͂͒̇̈́͝ ̵̛̪̺̐͌̓̒n̵̡̧͙̤̮̼̙̝̹̯̹̽̅͂ǫ̵̛͔͉̗̃̈́̓͐͘̚͘t̸̨̘̲̝̙̹̣̯͙͛̋͌͜ ̵̛̛̮͑̉͆̌̋͐̅̎̆̂̽͌ŗ̸̱̬͓̣̓̔̓͘ę̷̡̬͚̝̖͍̫̯͉̳̤͆̐͒̈́à̴̢̨̢͔̱̱̬͔͔̞̠̹͐͋͋̕͝l̷̨̠̲̦̮͖̺̝̹̬͖͙͐̈́̃́͌̅̒͌̈̋ ̵̡̨̛̲̼̬̙͚̪͇͕̜̥́͐͌̈́̈́̔͗̚͝͝ͅͅn̶̡̢̳͈͙͖̳̭̼̖͉̜̤̲͛̈͊̍́̄͠o̷͓̘͓̪͙͙͔̞͖̥͈͈̽t̴̻̜̤͈̟̤̤̓ ̸̨͉͑̈́͋̆r̵̨͉̘̳͎͙̦̮̻͍͚͇̙̔͒͋̌̅͜͝e̷̖̭͖̯͐̾̀̿̈́̀̇a̵̢̛̹̰͖̦̹̮͎̣̔̅̄̚͜ͅļ̷̗̜͙̄̈́͠ͅ ̶̨̛̛̜͉̲̝̗̩̫͈͖̰̤͂̊̑͂̾͊̓͜͝n̴̢̡̞̪̱̊̈́͝͝o̵̺̖̮͑͑͋͊͒͊̆͗̿̋͑͐̓̕͝ẗ̵̢̻̥̲̼̠̝̱̲̫͂͋̓͘ ̵̢̛͕͈̗̫͈̝͓͉̯̯̯̭̖̤̀̓̈̔̋̀̑͋͐̅͝ṛ̴͕̱͇̤̮̮͕̫̺̲̙͛̈ͅe̴̢̙͚̭͕̙͈̙̞̼̫̟̠̲̭̋̐̎͑̅̓̕͘ḁ̴̧̨̢̲̹͖̫͓̞̼̘̈́͑̈́l̵̘̺̿̎̃͆̐̕͜͠ ̶̨̫͙͕̼̳̬̤͎́̊̌͐͊̈́͛̑̄̊̍̈́̊ͅn̴̜͐̈́͐̀̂̄͘͠o̸̩̯̘̤̰̝̯͍̎̓͑̂̕t̴̢̜̤̜̰͕͍̼̣̰̒̏̆̃̂͘̚͠͝͝ ̶̠̻̲͕̜̪̩̥̩̲̞̘̞͕̑͐̍͐̍̅͒̽̔͛̿r̵̬̼͍̤̳͒̈̐̉̂ę̵̨̰̹̝͇̝̠͍͈̜̘̙̲͖̎̍̊̊̒͒̀͋̌̊ă̴̛̦̮̖̹̫̦̣͕̯̿̈́̌̇̈́̈̐̅̅ͅl̶͖͍͇̜̘̼̱̝̋̌̊̍̏̎̋̄̋͠͠ ̸͕̪͋̎̓̃̅͐̈́n̸͙͕̱̪̖̣͈̅̎̐ờ̴̡̪̼̼̣͈̼̟͖͓͑̐̂̋̀͑͘͠t̸͕̓̃̾͊̋̋͗͝ ̵̨̮͙͇̘̥̹̞͇͆̔̽̉́̚͜ŗ̸̢̩̯̜̫̲͇͔̙̞̖̟̆ȩ̷͈͙̙̫̮̥͓̫͒̋ą̸͈̮͖͍̦̦̫̻̲̣̾̀̏̈́̉͘͜l̸̬͚̖̲̀̉ ̸̢̘̯̖̜̇̿n̸͉̩͂̄͗͊͛͒̃͂͋̽̅͒͘̕o̸̢̟̯̜̟͐́̃̅̌̆̋͛̕ͅt̵̨̛͍̰̖̰̗̳̙̔͌̆̾̿͘ͅͅ ̵͍͔̭͕̺̬̽͆̄̋̍̏̔͘͘̚͝͝ŕ̴̦̹̥͋͛͌͋̎͆̈́̎̊͆̋͠ȩ̴̥̟̙̦̋͂͗͌̕ă̴͔̗̩͚̤̟͇̲̖̙͉͉̈̓͝ͅl̷̡̢̞̻̘̻͙̗̰̏́́̾͊̄̀̐̅̾͊͝͝ ̶̛̲̺͕̲̟̤̐͗̏̂̽̍͐̈́̎̓̕n̶̨̼̬̙̰̫͕̅̔͝ǫ̵̥̖̣̮̺͉͙͚̺̝̠͈͍̘͑̓̔t̴̨̬̳̯̤̤̪̘̱̠̙̭͔͆̊̎̉̒͛͘ ̸̡̣̲̗̯͉̦͔̗͑̈͗͆̇̒r̵̥̣̰̳̺̺͙̘̫͙̍̈́̾͑̓̾̋̋͒̕̕͝͝é̷̛̦̗̮̳̳̘̅̌́͒́̎̾̉͂̕͠͝a̸̢̩͚̙͈̻̩̥͎̗͎͔͇͗͐͊̆̇̀̐̍̿̉͗͌̿̕l̷̝͈̼͇̰̣̟͕͈̬̗̂͆͒̒͗͆̂͜͝ ̸̪̝͚̜̲̻̗͕̦̆͛n̴̛͚̘̎̊͐̏̐͌͋͌̊͊͠͝ơ̴̢̼͇̜̦̺̘̲̹͓͖͓̒̿̒̄̊͊͂̍̿̈́̾́͘t̸̢̢̛̟̺̣̺̠̠̬̗̜̂͆̅̊͌̂̄͊̑̅͝͝ͅ ̸̛̲͉̅̒̆̒́̀̐̀͐̅ŗ̵͎̠͈̦͔̹̙͍̳̬̟͚͂̾͛̐͋͠ē̸͔͕͋̇̄̏̕ḁ̷̡̧̢̺͚̭̬̳̇̇̊͛͜l̷͇̘̻̮̰̼̝̈́͗̅͒̕͜ ̷̨̺̜̩̥͙͉͚͚̭̌͊͆̅͒͐̓̈́͜͝͝͠͝͝n̴̢͙̹͓̣̆ͅơ̸̱̙̙̳̓̔̈́̔̂͌͛̕t̸͈̙͛̒ ̶̢̡̳̻̞͔̹̝̫͇͛̈́̀̌̅̉̽̐r̷̞̳̰̥̭̰͆̍̈́̾͗̿̆̐̅͂̊͐̕ͅẽ̵̢̤̙̜͔͎̩̞̎̉͘a̵͖͓̙͋̿̏̈͂́̏̅͑̄͂̈͑̂l̸̢̳̯̪̝͔͎͉͓̫͚̝̮̻̇ ̵̡͎͕̩̓͂́̓n̴̢̢̳̳͉̪̯͕̰̪̖̍ͅȯ̸̡̱̫̤̺͎̜̟̻̓͐̔̅̓͝t̶̡̼͖̟̮͕̖͕͆̎͜ ̷̡̞͕̤͎̳͇͈͇͙͙͇̱̟̒͗͑̈͆ȑ̴̻̞̗̳̃̿̊͑͑͑́́̇e̵͎͕̼̟̣͚̩͕̅̓̌̋̔̇̈́͠͝a̷̪̓͆͆͋̄͐͒̽̈̕͝l̶̝̰̩̞̪̄ͅͅ ̶̹̖͇̙̀n̶̼̝͑̌͒͒̈́̆̈̌͛͊̊́͝͝ó̸͎̩͎̖͍͓̣t̸̫͚̥̘̙͈̝͚̠͚͚̯͋̕͜͝ ̵̱͎͋̑̋̾͐̌̇͛͋̽̃͝r̸̛̪̬̹͕̐̉̔̌͛̒ͅë̸̹̩͖̲͚̉̓̂̽͘͘͝ͅa̷̢͈̺̠͎̞̤̱̲̱̱͑̏̀͂l̶̨̪͕̰̣̘̤̫̳͓̃̌̓̔ͅ ̴̡̧̛̘̟̩͉̘͐̉̋͋̌̐̈͛̌͊͝n̶̢̢̛͎̲̰̥͓̰̠̪̳͇̖̽̑̍͆̃̃͗̌͒̓̓͌͜o̴̧̧̢̻̼̼̣̘͓͎͉͎͌̊̀̌̽͒ͅͅt̷͎̞͒̅̒̄͐͒̔͊͋́̚̕͝͝ ̸̛̛̰̜͖̲͖̘͍̀̍̉̈́͆̋̀͆̀̋̕̕͝ͅͅr̷̨̥͍̳̫̹̼͉͖̎̄͑̌͌͝ȅ̶̮̰̲͚̗̞͛̉̿̈́̀̉a̵̢̧̲̻̰͙̘͙͒̈́͒̈́̒́́̂͑́̔́l̷̻͍̈́̌̋̀͠͝ ̸̛̖̲̟̤̥̦̯̺̤̝̦̟̝͖̪͗̀̅͗̌̈́͗̀n̴̟̫̰̲̖̥̂͑͒̓̔̇̚ȏ̶̧̨͉̮̯̤̮̟̝̑̔̍̈́͗̕t̶̨̘͔̳̠̲̮͖̜͍̥͈̹̉̂̐͗̈̉̋̆̍͝͝ͅ ̶̢̞͙̼͍̦͍̩̱̝͔̮̭̈̈́r̸̢̡̺̺̠͂̊͌͌̂͊̑̎͗̓͆̏̃͜͝e̴̡̧̛̻̩͎͖̪̝̣̭̯͂̂͌͛̔̌̉͌̆̍̍́͘ͅa̸̲̠̺̓ḷ̴̔̑̽̊̈́̈́̆̚͝ ̷̡͕͉̥̫͔̖̭͍͌̃͗̎͊̈́̑͋̔̈́̔̋͜͠͝͝n̴̖͇̼̥̪̪̦̣͕̞̥͒̋͗̈́̊̓̊͌͌̔̓̓̕ơ̴̧̧̲̙̳̠̥̞̺̜̣̬̭̭̏͗̈́͒͑̃́́͋̾͌t̴͈̮̥͖̝̹̥͔͔̜̺̐̋͆ͅ ̸͉̤̟̳̠̖͇̬̱̼̩͍̺̘͌͘͝ŗ̵̛͍̂̄̓̒̑͒̍̌̈͂̌͘ë̴̬́̃̅́̑̈́͌͌̕a̵̧̡̱͖̤̬̲̤̘̹̖͍̒͘l̸̡̝̜ ̴̼̲͂̿̓͑͐̉͑̚̕n̶̡̰͎̥̣̲̩̫̟̻̠̦̲͊̔ͅo̷̱̻͈͛͑͊̌̓t̸͖͍̮̠͔̱̦̯̝͈͍͓̿͋́̌̈́̈̑̇ͅ ̶̢͇͈̳͈͎̳̫̩͍̬̃̑̅͌̈́̀̄̐͗r̵̡͔̱̹̘̯̭͙̺͓̹͈̠̹͆́̓͊̽͑̔͛̿̈̃͂͌͝͠ę̵̛̰̺̲̳̹̘̝̘̺͚̣̃͌̑̈͘̕ͅͅa̴̢̯͍̫̣̦̣͖̱̋̓̈́̆̅̃͘͝l̶͚̯͇͉̲͑͆͛ ̶̢̨̛͕͓̫̱̙̗̘̯̠̥̎̇̅͑̐̒̂̃̈͒͑͘͜͜n̵̪̺͚͉͔͍̹̂̍͑̐̓̅̾͌͊̎͠͝ǒ̶̻͚͉̒̑͝͠t̷̨͈̮̥͓̞̝̦͒͂ͅ ̴̜̬̱̹̟̝͍͖͎̲͈̠̉́̇̌̊́̿ṝ̸̡̲̫̣̟̣̠̝͎̜̎͗̓̈́͂͑̂̌͋̕ë̵̢̬͎̝͉̺a̸̡̡̼͓̠̰͈̤̯̰̽̐̂̕̕͜ͅl̵̛͓̳̱̘͚͈̩̐̓̇͂͆̐́̓̉͑͝ͅ ̴̠̮̰̐̒͗̓͝ń̴͎̪̬̠̙̬͕͇̙̬̃̒̑͘ö̴̧͕̙̤̰̪̭͕͇̗͓̼̠́͝ţ̴͖̠̗͋̎͋̎̍̀͗́̉̐̈́̚͝ ̵̢̝͕͚͓̄̈́̓̌͑̿̍̏͒̂̂̔̍̉r̸̨̜͇̠͖̯̪̼͋̓̊̓͘ê̷̛͓͍̲̝̍̎ͅa̵̡̛̦͚̩̺͈͖̠͓͓̞͈͔̒̊͂͆͋͒̈́̕̕͠l̷̨̠̳̪͖̱̟̍̏̇̔̓̓̆̉̽̊͘͘ ̸̢̬̗̭̼͉̫͒̏͐̓͊̇͒ṋ̷̡̧̧̡̮̼̲͇͕̩̘̯̠͂͗̽̚͜ǫ̸̢̧̛͙͍̪̪͇͕͙̤̫̩̎̓̅́̽̕͜͝͝t̷̨͕̗̪̝̲͖̼̊͒̍̆̍ ̶̛̝̪̖̰̖͍̤͛̂̉̾͂͆̉̈͘͠͠r̵̜͕̣͚̝̆̐e̵͖̰̟̒̎͐́̏̀̕ạ̴̡̼͓̱̹̿́̀͋̒̽̎͐l̸̯̲̼̹̗̯͕̱̳̥̣͕̣̊͆͐̒̓͂͛͑̇̚͜͠͝͠ͅ ̴̠̜̖̈̋͊̓͐̍͋̇̚ņ̷̧̡̧̧̩͙̮̱̖̹̤̝͙̤̓͛̍̋̓̀̌̓̒̄̂͘͝ǫ̵͈̩̐̌̈́̂̏̓͌̏̃͂́̇̚ṫ̸̨̨͎͖̰̩̫̞̻̻̹̗̼̻̒͑̈́͒̊̀̀̓̒͠͝ ̷̛͓̣̦͉̞̬̥̆̇͐͂̓̾̓̓̏̕ͅr̸̡͔̘̳̞̳̈͂̍͜ę̸̼̳̹̦͕̲̮̼̬͍̳̝̓͐͐̌̎͝͝ă̴̢̻̫̝̜̭̘͓̺͕̜̤̠̖̰̋̅͂̇́͛̑̌̔̾l̵͚̦̤̇̏͋̌͘ ̷̤͙̥͈͎̼̦̜̥̩̓́́̏́͋̕n̴̢̛͎̬̤̭̫̠̘̮̣̪̳̔̐ỏ̵̦̠̘̮́̊̏ţ̶̢̰͙͓͓͔͉͍̥̅͊̌̏͗͌̅̿͘ ̶͕͎̘͎̞̼̰́ŗ̷̨̯̲̺͇̭̝̱͇̯̣͍͐̀́͑͊̌ȩ̸͙̗̬͉̫̔͌͊̉̔a̴̡̛̦͙͉̟̦̤͍͚̝̓̅͂͗̄̋̏̒̇̑̚̚̚͝l̸̪͉͍̫̦͕͙͗̀̂̈̓̔͋̍̆̎̓͗̕͜͜ͅ ̵̹͉͕͚̓̏̓̆͒͐̽̉͛̋͊̚̕̕͘n̸̨̛̰͍͔̠̞̬̺͓̘̯͍̤̼̗̊̈́̓̒͌̅͝ơ̷̬̺̱̳̥̜̳̲̹͇̹͔̓̿̐̔̓͑̌͜t̴̢̡̧̥͎̻̖̣͎̣̦̟͈̎̆͒̐̓͐͐͒ ̷̢̜̬̞͗͊̆̔̾̈́̅̎̅̎̓͗̉̕ṛ̴̢̽͑̈̏̓͒̽͊̂̎͆̚͝ę̸̖͔͇͔̟͚̭̟̩̩̹̤̼̎͂̿͑̈̃̄̐̎̓͘͝͠á̶̧̱͚̥̯͉͓̹̽̋͜l̷͖̝̞̟̬̞̫̣̻͎̗̑̍̚ ̷̛͕̊̀͗̆͑̉̊͌͋̕̕n̵͈̲̩͚̦̲̑͗̚͜͜o̵̡̼̬͓͛̾͛͛̅͌̋͆̑͠t̸̛̥̝̬̥̗̻͚͖̤̞̆̾̓̎͒͒̐̈́̄̓̚ ̴̡̛̹̼͔̥̥̈́̏̌̓̂̋̎̆̀̄̄͗̚ŕ̴̢̛̪͎̬̟̣͚̺̍͋͊͌̾̈́͝ę̵̢̡̢̥̞͙̪̝̘̠̊͜ͅa̶̛̜̳̎͛͐̅̆̈́͛̕ḽ̷̢̥̩̼̹͖̭͔̠̥͈̱͖̓͑̅͒́͆̌̓̾̇̈́̋̕͝͠ ̸͚̖̼̬̣̞̞̿̎̈́̊̆̎͐͂̾̈́͛͜͠ṅ̸͔̇̊͊͂̑͘ő̶͚̥̣̰̭̗̓̅͜͝͝t̶̡̛̠̙̻͚͓͙̖̫̩̲͍̃̉̇̅͊̽͌̅͝͝ ̴̛̖̲̘͕̀͑̓̎̅̍̿̉͗͝r̵̲̬͛͆͋͗̊͜͜͝͝ē̸͍͉̫̖͚̫̩̝͖̮̫͙̈̈́̑a̶̧̯͇̦͙͙͎̩̙̙͑̎̐̈́̔̂͝l̷̡̺̰̦̠̖̥̓͗̓̏̒͆͂͘͘͜͜ͅ ̶̢̛̺̤̙̮̩̝̼͓̂́̎̋̓̄̊̕ͅṇ̵̨̢̝̣̤̦͆͌̓̒̐̇͆͂͋̏̕͝o̵̡̭̗̤̥͍͚̻͉͎̰̩̯͑̊̌͌̄̃̂̇̃̿̍͐͝͝t̴̬̦̬̯̓͌̅̋̈́͊̂̇̌̆͘̕ ̴̨̛̮̩̿̀̓̃̈́̾̓͑͗̔̈̑͂͜͠ͅr̸͖̘̣̾͒̿̈ě̶̛̳͓̬̼͙̹͖̪̬̦̮͈̟̅̏̊̌͛̏͋̿̾͠ͅͅa̸̢̡̫̥̱̦̠̲̭͊̈́̋̄̇̀̌͛͒̈́͝ľ̵̢̢̧̛͈̰̞̗̭̲̤͚͈̬͗̒́̈̑͌̓̅̃͗̅̕ ̶̡̳͓̹͉͆̊̈́̈͆̏̾̈́͂͋͝n̷̳̗̰̥̺̺̲͙͓̭͇̥̣̝͚̿̌̕ơ̵̰̻̜̖̥̆̈́̆̾́͌̅t̷̨͙̪͉̼̖̗͓̠̝̥̜̻̻͗̄̂͊͐̑ ̷̣̘̪̝͆̊͊̾̏̾͘r̶̛̜̬͋̌̈́͠ë̶̢̩̥̤̘̦́͑̃̐̇a̸̻̭͖̐̄͘͝͠l̸̜̩͙͎̹̳͇̦̜̥̦̖̽̀̾̎̌̃̌̉̓̇̄̃͘ ̵̣̘͕̣̻̤̯̪̻̼̪̬̳̦̂̆͑̇̅̄͝n̶̛̘̬̝̤̠͉̝͎̜̩̪̋͐̔̐̓͋͐͝͝o̶̧̦̪̜̅͐̾͌̽̔̂͒̑͒̏͝͝ț̵̹̱̜͚͖͇͎͍̩̳͉̑͌̋̕͝͝͠ ̵̯̱̽͛̍̿͐̈́͆͊̒͘ŕ̶̨̤͓̞̖̻̗̜͍̫͙͙̑̓͋ę̴̛̱̠̟̪̼̝̔̑͝a̷̤̪̘̼͓͙̣̋̓̉͘ͅl̸͕̖̳̺̦̆͐̉̑̂̍̆͘͝͠ ̷͖͙̙̥̯̇̾͊̓n̴̳̰̫̺̋ͅǫ̵̧̛̘͕̭̫̦͔̲̣̮̣͓̽̈́̑̀̓̐͛͜t̸̛͈͆̂̓̐̓͐̄͛͒̐̕ ̸̙͙̐̾̍̾r̸̞̳͇͓̥̯̘̝͍̃̏͐͂̾̓́͋̔͝ͅe̴̫̦̻̠̦̻̒͋̂̕͘ą̶̣̜͔̪͖͎͖̥͔̖̝̲̟̖̒͘͝ļ̵̡̢̛̼̲̜̙̲̭̲̠̮̘͚̏͑̒̐͋͑́͘̚̚͜͝͝ ̷̢̡͕͇̦͎̬͇̤̝̥̹͙̠̅n̸͖̬̱̭̭͇͙̹̠̔͛̊ơ̴̧̙̞̟̮̻͖̦͙̊́͆̐̈̈́̈́̓̽̓̈̓̕͜͝ͅͅt̸̢̡̨̼̠̲̟̝͕̘̅̓̏̑͑͜ͅ ̵̛̗̑͋̈́͋͋̈́̔͋͘ŗ̷̲̫̻̹̝̬̻͖̈̔̇͝͠ȩ̵͍͈̲̙͓̟͓͚͍̤̥̗̩̉͌̔̓͂̿̏̅̓̇̄a̸̰̬̦̰̰̤̱̼̮̜͔̦̞̪̗̅̀̈̄̈́̇̐̑̾̏l̷̯̓̍̑ ̴̬̬̬͍͎͈͙̼͔̹̀̀̊̀͗̆͋̽̔̕̕͝͠n̶̝̝̩̭̮̻̲̘͓̪̤̉ȏ̷̯̩͓̱̪̻̯͔̭̻̯̈́́͘͜͝ͅͅt̶̮͇͍̙̞͍̗͇̪͎̒̇̽̑̽̿͘͜ ̶̢̺̭͚͉͎̰͔̼̙̖̗͎̻͑̐̌͐͌́͜ȓ̸̮̲̮͇̘̈́̓̊̂͐͛̍͑͑͑͒͝͝ę̵̨̛̯̮̣̻͈̙̥̜̺̭̹͇̰̍͊̃a̶̧̩͒͆̑͘͠l̸̜̯̘̙̘̘͍͚̯͌̊̐̚̕͜͠͝ ̸̭̫͂͆͋̚͝n̴̼͑̊̈̈́̂̉̀̒̐ȍ̸̡̝̙͎̟̽̐͂̊͒͆̂̓̅͊̓̚͠ṱ̶̢̗̞͈͓͔͉̻̞ ̷̨̧̪̩͎̺͇͖̱̥̘̉͛ŗ̵̓͂͐͒̽̈́́̎̎̄̏̔̋ë̵̛̤̭̗̩̠͖͈͙a̵̢̢̡̢̧̭͓̠̣̥͕̘̬̮̍͝ͅl̶̳̖̹͙̬̹̠̀͒͘ͅͅ ̵̝̬͇̝̫͕̲̖͔̖͓̻͛̓̽͌́̾̃ͅn̷̥͖̮̖̘̉̌͆̿́̔̄͊̈́̂͗͠o̵̩̟̭̖̜̩̳̻̳̯͎͋̕t̸̡̞̠͙̘̯̼̬͒͊̔̓̾̎̈́̽͂͗͋̚͝ͅ ̸̝͉̱̬̻͕͖̩͉̦̩̦̮̖̃̃͗̽͝r̷̡͕̬̯͔̞͎̩̺̦͕̝̞͌̏͂͛ͅe̵̳͍͖͔͕͖͋̽͋̃̎a̸͖̺̳͌̈̓͜ͅl̶̲̼̝̲̭͙̟̝̯̉͂͊̑͌ ̶̡͓͓͙͈̰͑̂̾n̸͔͕̩̝͎͍͖̪̹̘͚̣̊̒̈́̍̆̓̈͗͐͝ơ̶̧̛̟͇̫̠͈̻͕͎̬̝̫͓̞̔͛̈̽͗̊͒̐̔ͅt̶̟͈͇͌̒̇͊ͅ ̸̢̛̱̗̭͗̔̂͛̇͌̈̾̉͛̂͑ͅr̷̢̗̜͔̰̙͙̝̥͚̗͓͓͊͐ͅͅȩ̶̧̞͔̥͉͔̘̻̬̋̒̇̀͂͗̾͗̊͜ͅͅa̸̢͕̥̬͉̥̗͇̬̰͕͌̔̾̈́̏͊̇̓̃͆̈́̈͘̚l̷̡̧̛̤̺̪̲͕̈́̋͒ ̴̣͗͆̚̚̕͠ň̷͖̽̿o̵̟͉͈͓͔͈͔̼̫̺̞̜̰̝̞̾̔̍̅̃ţ̶̧̯̯̲̬̳̽̔̉͋̓̑̏̈́̓̕ ̶̨͙͔͔̹͙̳̙͝r̷̢̳̬͔͉̱̯̞̱̜̬̲̬͕̈̃̃̋̎̓̌̃͂̕e̷̺̜̝͕̜̬̭͈͍̝̽͑̂͌͗̄a̶̢̧̡̰̯͈̬̭̜͙̗̱̼̳͓̓̇̽͊̃͂͒̅͌͊̓̈́͝ḷ̸͌̎̃͐͝ͅ ̶̘̰̃̽́̀̇̂̎̈́́̉̾̈́̽n̴̩̔̈́o̷̭͓̤̥͔̠̩̺̓̌̕̕̚͠t̷̛̞͖̭͇͔͖͓̟̽̈́̑̉̅̏̚ ̸̞̱̘̫̝͉̭̌̿r̵̨̡̛̖̄̃͌̆͌e̵̝͋́̅a̸̡̛͚̝̹̝̬͚͕̹̟̓̉͒͘͠l̵̺͖̺͇̟̦̫̳̳̠̮̈́̉̇͜ͅ ̷̼͎̆̓͑͂̐̂͆

MAKE IT STOP


End file.
